


赌约

by makosunfish



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makosunfish/pseuds/makosunfish
Summary: 专业驯虎师赫 x 傲娇小奶虎海一个花牌小赌约引发的这样那样的事。





	赌约

**Author's Note:**

> 专业驯虎师赫 x 傲娇小奶虎海  
> 一个花牌小赌约引发的这样那样的事。

“赌上吗？”  
“嗯，赌上。”

2分钟前，李赫宰家的客厅里刚发生了以上对话。

那是晚饭后最悠闲的时光，李东海坐在李赫宰家的地板上，一整盒花牌在手里抛来抛去，对着对面活动筋骨的男人挑衅地扬眉。

“我要是赢了，就从衣柜拿一件衣服…”  
他话说到一半，被李赫宰抬手制止。  
“你输了就不拿了？” 李赫宰笑问李东海。  
“不，输了也拿。”李东海把花牌抽出来摆在地毯中央，语气理直气壮得让人无话可说。

李赫宰盘着腿抄着手，眼神从李东海的脸滑落至他领口处的锁骨，小心思这就活络起来。

“所以说，无论怎么样都是我吃亏啊？哪有这样的啊，不公平。”  
李东海就是想玩个花牌，根本没想认真赌什么，一听李赫宰这委屈的语调，立刻被吸引了注意力：“那你想怎么样？”  
李赫宰得逞般地露出牙龈，伸手点了点地上红色的纸牌。  
“总赌衣服有什么意思，赌点大的吧？”

李东海不置可否地耸耸肩，双手在身后撑着地洗耳恭听，打算看他玩什么花样。

“男人要大气啊东海。”李赫宰咧起嘴角，狡黠得像只狩猎兔子的狐狸，“敢不敢赌自己？谁输了就要完全听命于对方，不能拒绝不能反悔。”

……

这是什么假公济私的赌约？  
私心也太显而易见了吧？

李东海盯着李赫宰的脸不说话。  
他觉得赫宰又在把他当傻瓜，分明就是觉得他一定会输才提出这样的条件来。

“我倒是没什么问题…要是你觉得太过了不赌也行。” 李赫宰也学他无所谓地耸肩，满不在乎的样子看起来竟然有点欠揍。  
“怎么办，赌上吗？” 他呲着欠揍的牙龈笑着问他。  
就算知道肯定没好事，李东海还是被他那志在必得的笑容激将成功，一点头就应下战书。  
“嗯，赌上。”

 

半个小时后，李东海半蜷在李赫宰家的地板上装死。

“没有反悔的昂，”李赫宰站起来把小毯子和花牌收拾好，路过挺尸的人时踢了他一脚，“起来，到你最爱的惩罚时间了。”  
李东海皱着鼻子把自己翻了个面，望着不远处的花盆底座，不愿承认败北的事实：“说实话，你作弊了吧？”  
“每次我要赢的时候你就耍花……那是什么？”

一句话还没说完，李东海就又被李赫宰手上的东西吸引了注意力。

李赫宰手上拿了个五颜六色的包裹走过来，里面鼓鼓囊囊塞满了东西，看上去散发着极度可疑的气息。

一阵不好的预感袭上李东海的心头。

果不其然，李赫宰一张嘴就是满口的荒唐话。  
“来吧，愿赌服输，因为你把自己给赌上了，从现在开始李东海这个人就归我了。”  
“我说要你怎样你就得照做，知道吧？”  
“……”李东海还趴在地上，破罐破摔地假装自己是一只不会说话的巨大蚯蚓。

“不用怕，我也不要你做什么奇怪的事，”李赫宰凑过去拍拍他的屁股，“起来，给你看好东西。”  
李东海不情不愿地稍稍抬了一下头，立刻被眼前突然垂下来的一大团黑色物体吓了一大跳。  
“什么啊！啊吓死了！”他看着李赫宰手上两大团又厚又长的假发，嫌弃地往后退了好几步。

“我想来想去，觉得你不该是这样，正好我缺个女朋友，就指定你了。”  
“来，给你自己选择的机会，”李赫宰居高临下地把两顶假发递到李东海眼前，“左边还是右边？”  
李东海扁着嘴，想出声反驳，李赫宰就把假发整个怼到他脸前：“快点，李赫宰女朋友，不然你想扮李赫宰爱犬吗？”

“……”李东海重重喘出一口气，闭着眼指了指右边浅棕色的长卷发。

“真好，我也觉得这个更适合你。”李赫宰嘴都咧到耳朵根去，顺手扔了另一顶假发，把长卷发套在李东海头上。  
李东海躲躲闪闪，还是半推半就地套上了假发，一张脸已经红得要滴血，看都不想看李赫宰一眼。  
始作俑者在旁边嘿嘿嘿乐得开怀，打量了一下头发满意地点点头，又开始在包裹里翻找。

李东海警戒地看他的动作，眼神里透着对未知未来的惊恐。

一条白色蕾丝连衣裙，一双配套过膝袜，一副纯白毛质猫耳头箍。

三样东西整整齐齐摆在沙发中央。

“啊不行！这个真的不行！不做了！”  
李东海崩溃地大喊，伸手一把扯掉了头上的卷发。

反正真的反悔李赫宰也不能把他怎么样，最多就是埋怨他几句说话不算话而已。  
女装什么的，也太过了吧……

“不做了？”然而李赫宰并没有像李东海想的那样立刻埋怨他的不守信用，只见他背过身，默默把摆出来的东西一样样收回包裹里。  
“不做就算了。”他语气平淡地甩出一句话，把包裹扔进沙发，转身回了卧室。

客厅里顿时只剩李东海一个人，莫名心虚地站在空旷的房间里发呆。

赫宰是不是……生气了？  
因为他不讲信用？  
还是因为他不肯穿女装？

说起这来李东海觉得他才是委屈的一方，莫名其妙就被逼迫戴假发穿女装，哪个男人能受得了？

不过，好像不是莫名其妙。  
玩花牌打赌把自己给输进去的人，好像确实是他。  
看李赫宰那个样子就是事先打算好的，东西都准备的这么齐全……  
应该很期待吧。

李东海缓慢地转头，略带嫌弃地瞥了一眼那个包装鲜艳混乱到辣眼睛的包裹，默默吞了吞口水。

 

李赫宰正躺在床上刷手机，突然听到房门被人轻轻叩响。  
“我进来了。”李东海的声音透过门板闷闷地传过来，听上去有些犹豫。  
李赫宰没应声，人进来了也没管他，还盯着手机刷消息。  
直到他余光不经意瞥见一抹纯白晃过床脚。  
“呀。这样就行了吧！满意了吧！”李东海站在床前，双手大咧咧插着腰，语气因为难堪显得格外别扭甚至蛮横。

李赫宰抬头，看见李东海两只毛茸茸的白色猫耳和俏红的脸蛋在灯下形成鲜明的对比，浅棕的长发发尾俏皮地卷起，更把那副俊美清秀的容颜衬得似妖似仙。  
他到底穿上了那条连衣裙，荷叶蕾丝边的裙摆散开，随着人转身飘飘摇摇。为了不露出他那两条大胳膊李赫宰特地挑了显手臂纤瘦的长袖款，再加上腰部也有收束的设计，这会儿李东海穿着竟然显得人小巧了许多，削肩纤腰翘臀，活脱脱一个清纯少女。

“满…满意。当然满意了。”李赫宰痴痴看了一会儿，终于微笑起来，毫不掩饰眼中的惊艳与眷恋。  
“我就知道你穿这个会好看。”  
他就知道李东海受不了他冷脸，关键时刻上这招真是太有用了。

李东海头低得快要钻进地里，躲了两下还是被李赫宰拉住了手，转转悠悠往衣帽间走。

“走吧，带着我女朋友去看他的新裙子喽~”李赫宰语调开心地上扬，拉着李东海走近衣帽间最深处的穿衣镜，把人推到镜子前逼着他直视自己女装的样子。  
“呀~我女朋友可真好看，穿什么都好看。”他站在李东海身后，戏谑地调笑几句，双手在人腰上不安分地来回抚摸。

李东海被他摸得来回直扭，眼睛不自觉瞟到镜子里的自己，愣了两秒头脸脖子红成一片。

他脸红一是发现自己这样还真的挺好看的，不仔细看确实很像女孩子。  
二是因为他看见了镜子里李赫宰称得上色情的眼神和动作。

男人从他身后覆过来，左腿侵略性地顶入他双腿，隔着裙子轻轻摩擦他的股间。

“行了吧，呀，你想干嘛……”他大概猜到了李赫宰那点心思，顿时有点恼羞成怒。  
李赫宰好不容易有机会看一次香香软软的东海，才不会就这样让人溜走，他双臂一伸把人箍进怀里，拨开他的长发在人颈后落下一个轻吻。  
“还没好呢，你现在是我女朋友，我想干嘛也是可以的。”他得意而满足地笑着，抚上东海的后背，慢慢拉开了裙子的拉链。

“虽然我们东海穿裙子也很好看，但是你不穿的时候，我最喜欢。”

连衣裙应声而落，李东海光裸的身体瞬间展现在镜子前。  
"呀，你怎么还穿着这个？”李赫宰看向李东海身上仅剩的一条四角内裤，憋着笑拍了一把人的屁股。  
李东海脸上青一阵红一阵，一肘子怼在李赫宰肚子上：“我怎么知道你这么流氓啊！就想穿上给你看一眼就换掉的……”  
“哪里流氓了，”李赫宰一边说着自己无辜手却明目张胆地伸进了对方的内裤里，“和喜欢的人在一起这样不是正常的吗。”

他的手在李东海的阳具上轻轻揉捏，另一只手也不老实地游走到人的胸前，可这回李东海却再没出声，只红着脸任他动作。

是那句“和喜欢的人在一起”让他无法拒绝。

嗯，都是因为他打赌输了，没办法。

李东海终于放弃地闭上眼睛，放纵自己享受李赫宰在他身上激烈的爱抚。

 

深夜的衣帽间里一片安静，更显得房间内暧昧的水声格外清晰。

高大的穿衣镜里映出的画面淫靡而火热，窄小的空间里温度一节一节不断攀升。  
镜中的两个男人毫无缝隙地拥抱在一起，赤裸的身躯覆着一层晶亮的薄汗。李东海宽阔优美的脊背全倒映在镜子里，左手揽着对面人的后背，右手在人胯下迅速地动作着，手中粗大的物什像是有生命般，随着他的撸动偶尔跳动一下，液体沾得李东海满手黏腻。  
李赫宰抿紧了嘴唇粗喘着，也像李东海那样右手揽住他的腰，不同的是，他的手指正在人火热的后穴内开拓扩张。

二人的动作带了相同的节律，喘息与偶尔漏出的呻吟也相合得天衣无缝，逐渐加快的黏腻水声里，李赫宰先一步支持不住。  
李东海看人喘息愈加粗重，在李赫宰濒临爆发处停了手，慢慢蹲下身体，将那硕大纳进了口中。

“…可以吗？”李赫宰激动地咬了咬牙，李东海现在的样子太犯规了，又是猫耳又是卷发的，他怕他一不小心再伤到了人。  
李东海也没空说话，主动地将那滚烫含在口腔内快速吞吐，舌头技巧性地来回挑逗几次顶端，李赫宰便一个忍不住缴了械。

虽然这事他们也没少干，可过多的液体来得太突然，李东海还是捂住嘴呛咳了几声。这可把李赫宰心疼着了，连忙拍着人的后背让他把东西全部吐出来。

李东海顺从地把液体全部吐在李赫宰手心，又搂上他的脖子撒娇似的在人鼻子上亲了一口。  
“舒服吗？”  
李赫宰蹭蹭他的鼻尖，笑着点头：“舒服，海海做得好。”  
“那，赫宰，bobo。”

李赫宰宠溺地看着李东海噘嘴扬眉的可爱样子，倾过身去深深吻住了那双水润柔软的薄唇。  
二人的舌尖好似粘作一体，在口内追逐纠缠难舍难分，湿热的鼻息混合着李东海堵在口中的轻哼，飞快发酵在空气里。

李赫宰的手指又回到他股间，这次带着自己手上的精液，更凶猛地对准了李东海的敏感处一阵捣弄。  
“唔、啊……赫宰、别……”李东海刚从深吻里脱身，还没来得及缓口气声音就被弄得支离破碎，他狠狠抓了一把李赫宰的胳膊，可惜十八年固定挨揍人早就习惯了，无动于衷地继续着开拓工作。

好不容易挨到李赫宰觉得准备得差不多的时候，李东海眼里已经攒了一包泪，两条腿也软得差点跪地。李赫宰看他被欺负的样子也喜欢得不得了，索性扯了一件衣服垫着，扶着人跪趴在地板上。

“海海，看看那儿。”李赫宰跟着跪在人身后，抬起李东海的脸让他看着近在咫尺的镜子。

“看看我的进去的时候，海海是什么表情。”李赫宰坏心眼地在李东海耳边低语，接着动作缓慢地挺腰向那湿热处进发。

“呃……唔……”李东海从未觉得如此羞耻，他还戴着那顶假发，像个女人一样跪在李赫宰身下被他一点点贯穿身体，明明觉得难堪到想死的程度，却无法抑制体内升腾而起的快感和满足感。

他紧紧闭上眼低下头，生理泪水顺着脸颊滑落在地板上，随着李赫宰的顶弄破碎地呻吟。  
李赫宰却偏要逗着他玩，再一次抬起他的脸：“睁开眼，东海，睁开眼。”

其实也有一点奇怪的占有欲作祟吧，李赫宰想要让李东海看到他被自己彻底征服的模样。

李东海在那恶魔的低语声中忍不住睁开糊满眼泪的双目，李赫宰却盯准了那一刻突然加快了律动的节奏。  
“赫…呃、不行……”李东海被顶得表情一瞬间失控，惊得瞪大双眼，慌乱地伸手去拉李赫宰的胳膊。李赫宰顺着他的力道反捉了他的手，下身依旧紧密地顶撞着。

“又忘了？东海是我的女朋友啊…不是赫，是哥哥才对吧？”李赫宰俯下身，握住李东海未被碰触却硬热跳动的分身，动作熟练地堵住了前端。

“哥哥…哥哥……放开吧，想去了……”李东海在性事里眼泪更不值钱了，几乎稍被欺负就能掉泪，现下无法释放又羞耻不堪的状态逼得他眼泪掉得更凶。

李赫宰终究舍不得欺负得太狠，放开了前端的手指，随着自己插弄的频率撸动起对方同样坚硬的分身。  
才动了没几下李东海的腰便突地塌下去，身体敏感地颤抖几下，滚烫白浊一下子洒满李赫宰的手心。

李赫宰闷哼一声，被李东海高潮的后穴夹得更加兴奋，他几乎失控般地大开大合，毫不留情地撞击着李东海已经十分脆弱的身体，硬是将两人一起拉入更深的快感深渊。

“嗯……哥哥、慢……”李东海还在小声祈求着，这汹汹而来的情欲快感是他不能承受的，李赫宰在生活里对他的胡闹任性宠溺忍让，唯独在这件事上霸道而专制，让他既快乐又痛苦。

顶撞的频率持续加快，李东海终于进入了自暴自弃的状态，哭叫着握紧李赫宰的手，合着他的节奏一起向后摆腰。而李赫宰紧紧盯着镜子里性感至极的男人，看了一会儿上手扯掉了他的假发和猫耳，这才满意地进入最后的冲刺。

高潮来临的时刻，两个人都激动地颤抖，双手仍然紧紧相握，一同享受爱意与情欲完美融合的这一瞬间。

 

李东海洗完澡后已经彻底精疲力竭，躺进被子里眼皮就开始打架。李赫宰在他之后收拾浴室，想着回来的时候他家奶虎应该已经睡过去了，毕竟今天折腾了这么久。

等他轻手轻脚地躺上床，打算关灯时才发现李东海还没睡，神情都涣散了还硬撑着眼皮子盯着他看。

“怎么了，”他给李东海掖了掖被子，“都困成这样为什么不睡？”

“赫，是不是……想交女朋友了？”李东海犹豫了一下，装作无事地问他。

李赫宰一听这话就笑了出来，他知道这家伙为什么不睡觉了。

唉，过了这么多年，还是这么没有安全感。

“萌冲呀。”他轻轻拍着李东海的身体，望进他乌黑的眼睛里，语气无奈又甜蜜。

“我说‘你是我的女朋友’，你就以为重点是女朋友？”

“重点是‘你是我的’啊，笨蛋。”


End file.
